


A Different New Year

by Riyusama



Series: Prompt Requests - Spideyfist [8]
Category: Marvel, USM, Ultimate Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Chinese New Year, Fluff, M/M, New Year's first kiss, a lil OC Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5913802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Request:  Spideyfist their first kiss ever is on New Years Day when the clocks strike midnight</p><p>Note: Turned it into Chinese New Year instead because, it's too late for this to be a Western New Year so yeah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different New Year

**Author's Note:**

> KUNG HEI FAT CHOI EVERYONE <3
> 
> My Chinese heritage is leaping with joy dbfjivbwjsk Since it’s obviously too late for Western new year, I decided to make it Chinese instead… Hope you don’t mind ;w;
> 
> Also notes so you guys understand Chinese new year. Wearing red is a sign of good luck as well as having many round things for new year. It’s not a Chinese new year if you’re not clad in red and don’t have round fruits at the table.
> 
> Tikoy is a Filipino-Chinese new year food, I’m not sure if that’s what’s called in China but, let’s just say tikoy is a new years food as well okai? ouo

 

Peter does’t know what caused nor incited the sudden actions from Danny… Not, that he was complaining though, nope not at all. Who doesn’t want to be kissed so hotly and so passionately by their boyfriend all of a sudden?

Peter surely isn’t complaining.

The blond had been asking earlier  on what the time was incessantly and had been looking at the clock numerous time. Peter doesn’t know at all why Danny was acting like that, it was strange and he thought that maybe Iron First was waiting for something to happen.

And happen it did, exactly on the clock as Peter saw Danny check the time with him, Danny gave them their first ever kiss on 11 o’clock in the middle of class with everyone watching including their teacher.

Now, this is a very embarrassing and very queer and non-Danny like attitude at all. 

Peter should be questioning his boyfriend if it wasn’t for the fact that Danny had totally stolen his breath and left the brunet weak in the knees, chasing his lips as soon as Iron Fist broke their kiss. Peter is questioning everything right now because hot damn, Danny is the most amazing kisser ever and Peter is forever screwed because his standard in kissing is now way too high for anyone to reach.

Thanks a lot Danny. Not only for the kiss but, for making Peter’s standards become insanely high now.

“Wha–” Peter didn’t have the audicity to finish his sentence when Whizzer came behind them with a judging look.

“I believe we are in class boys.” The man said, looking from Danny to Peter.

“I ah—” Peter still can’t form any proper words, his face must be too flushed from embarrassment by now luckily though, Danny could answer for the both of them.

“Sorry, won’t happen again sir.” Danny assured him with one of his smiles that could probably get the guy anything he wanted and which was totally unfair in Peter’s opinion.

“Better not Iron Fist,” he said before whipping off to the front of the room again “Now, back to our discussion.”

Peter had a hard time focusing on class after that.

“What was that for?” The brunet nearly hissed out to his boyfriend after class.

“What what was for?” Danny inquired innocently, looking at Peter in puzzlement.

“You know! Earlier! You nearly got us in trouble.” Peter exasperated “I’m not saying that I don’t like it though, it’s just…” he grumbled a little, shrugging “caught me off guard…”

“So you did liked it?”

“Of course I liked it!” Peter said in defense when Danny suddenly leaned in close to kiss the tip of his nose.

“You’re welcome.” He grinned.

“Aren’t you at least going to explain?” Peter asked.

“Ah, it’s because–” Danny couldn’t finish his sentence as the school bells suddenly ringed in for their next class “I’ll explain later, promise.” he said instead as Iron Fist held Peter’s hand and they started to run off to their next class.

“You better!”

Peter still hadn’t gotten an explanation even after all of their classes had ended. The brunet tried to look for his boyfriend but, it seemed as though Danny had disappeared into thin air. He had walked around aimlessly for hours before finally giving up and dragging his ass back to their dorm.

As he entered their dorm, Peter was greeted by a variety of weird things. One of them was the numerous amounts of fruits and second, why are there so many balls? And third, everyone was wearing red.

“Did I miss something here?” Peter asked with an arch of his brow.

“Oh hey, happy new year webhead.” Sam said all clad in red with a santa hat to top it all off.

Peter is convinced that he may have accidentally been swapped to a different dimension again.

“New year was one month ago Sam.” Peter replied.

“Sweet Christmas, don’t tell me you forgot Peter?” Luke interrupted this time.

“Alright, I am seriously missing  _something_  here.” Peter exasperated.

He was hit on the head in reply by Ava. Peter winced, quickly moving away from White Tiger whom held in her hand an orange that she used as a weapon to hit him “Chinese New Year Pete.”

“Oh!” Peter said in sudden realization “Happy New Year Amadeus! I totally forgot, sorry.” He said with a sheepish grin, one hand ruffling his brown locks.

“Thanks but, I’m Korean. Just going along and celebrating with you guys.” Iron Spider replied.

“Eh? Then, who–”

“I have brought tikoy!” Danny’s voice suddenly boomed into the room as he held in his hands a plate of… Well, it’s definitely food but Peter never saw anything like it before. And he’s been to a lot of Chinese restaurants ad take-out before.

“Happy New Year Danny!” Ava was first to greet him as she hugged Iron Fist.

“Oh man, I missed this!” Sam said as he ran to Danny then, pierced on a fork the so-called tikoy that Danny had stated earlier “Seriously, you should teach me how to make this.” Nova said whilst chewing on his food.

“Happy New Year Dan,” Luke greeted as he ruffled Iron Fist’s blond locks.

Peter walked to his boyfriend, noticing that Danny wore a red Spiderman jacket and a red shirt underneath it. Thank god, Peter is wearing his Spidey suit so he doesn’t look out of place.

“Peter!” Danny exclaimed as he caught sight of Spiderman, he nearly skipped his way to Peter and offered the plate of food to the brunet “Try them!” He said with a wide smile.

“Uh… yeah, sure.” Peter said as Luke gave him a fork and Peter rather reluctantly tried the food Danny prepared “Ah, it’s good.” He said, wide eyes blinking a few times in shock.

“Really?” Danny asked in glee as he gave the plate to Sam whom offered some of the tikoy to the other heroes “Happy New Year Peter!” he said as he looked to the clock “It’s almost 12.”

“Ah, is that why you kissed me earlier in class?” Peter suddenly realized.

Iron Fist nodded his head in affirmation “Yes, in fact New Year in K’un Lun has already happened. But, since it doesn’t turn into February 8 here for at least 13 hours… I decided to kiss you anyways on the right time.” he smiled sheepishly “Ah, we don’t have New Year’s kiss in K’un Lun though. A little something I learned here from New York.”

Peter was left speechless and it made Danny think that maybe he shouldn’t have done that “Was it alright? I mean I----” Danny was cut off with a kiss from Peter.

“You should’ve told me. I can’t believe I didn’t notice our first kiss is on a freaking Chinese New Year.” Peter said against Danny’s lips.

“You’re not mad?”

“Not one bit,”

“It’s almost 12!” Doreen suddenly chirped up and everyone else started counting down the time.

“Well,” Peter smirked, as he pulled in Danny close “Happy New Year Danny,” he said as he leaned for a kiss, Danny wrapping his arms around Peter’s neck as he kissed him for the New Year.

“Ew! Get a room you guys!” Sam shouted to the couple.


End file.
